Implants of this kind typically include rod-shaped and arrow-shaped implants. As to arrow-shaped implants, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,976. This patent discloses an arrow-shaped implant and a method for its installation. The implant and method are to be used particularly in the repairing surgery of meniscal rupture. The implant is typically manufactured of at least martially bioabsorbable polymer material.
In surgery, it is generally known to use installation instruments, typically manufactured of metal, for installing macroscopic implants, such as rods, hooks, pins, bolts and the like. Such implants are used in living tissues to connect operated or damaged tissues with each other or with other tissues. In such surgical installation instruments, the implant is typically placed at the initial stage either in part or wholly inside an installation channel in the installation instrument. The implant is forced from the installation instrument into the tissue by tapping manually with a hammer. A special, typically piston-like, installation part conveys the force generated with the hammer to the implant and, thus, forces the implant to penetrate into the tissue. It is also known to use an application whereby the implant is forced into the tissue by one powerful, quick stroke effected on the implant. The stroke maybe produce mechanically, pneumatically, hydraulically or electromagnetically, for example.
However, the surgical installation instruments of prior art used for installation macroscopic implants into a tissue nave certain disadvantages. If the surgeon uses a manual installation instrument, he/she needs both of his/her hands for controlling the instrument. With one hand, the surgeon must support the frame of the surgical implant, wherein the surgical implant is inserted, at least partly, in the beginning of the installation operation. With the other hand, the surgeon must tap the hammer or a corresponding tool, thus directing the force required for the transmission of the implant and conveyed by an installation part into the implant. Consequently, the surgeon cannot use his/her own hands to keep in position that part or parts of the tissue that he/she will attach to each other with the implant. Thus, the surgeon must usually have an assistant who keeps the parts of the tissue in position. As a result, the direct feel of the surgeon to the reactions of the tissue is essentially diminished as the operation proceeds. If the surgeon alternatively uses an installation instrument which forces the implant by one stroke into the tissue, his/her control over the installation procedure is also very poor. The lack of control results in an inability to change the direction or position of the implant as the installation operation proceeds. Additionally the installation operation cannot be stopped after the implant has been triggered.